Crimson Warrior
by rebekahhh299
Summary: Chihiro Hamazaki has lost her memory, and now she is determined to do whatever it takes to get it back. With help from Emiko Hamazaki, Chihiro must search for her shattered memories...but when she finds out what she must do, it wont be so easy.
1. Character Info

_**One More Chance Character Info**_

READ THIS!!! WARNING: This story has a mature rating due to strong language, violence, alcohol use, Mild sexual theme, use of blood/gore, and mild drug abuse. Not all chapters in this story will violate all of these themes, but you have been warned. STOPILER WARNING: this story does take place in the anime Naruto. This does spoil certain details. You have been warned; please don't send me hate mail because I DID warn you. DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto. I own certain characters that I have made up. I did create this story on my own. You are not allowed to copy this story, or any of my characters. Sorry, I had to clear things up otherwise I'll get a shit load of hate mail. If you have any questions, comments, advice, or concerns…please feel free to contact me using the PM messaging.

Ok! This is the info for Heidi and Violet from my new story. If you have any way I could improve this, please feel free to tell me. Aright, here is the character information.

-

-

Basic information-

First name: Heidi

Last name: None

Gender: Female

Age: She is in a body of a twelve year old.

Birthday: December 2nd

Blood type: B+

Physical Information-

Hair color: Light blond hair (Natural color)

Hair style: Her hair is medium in length, going down to her mid back. She likes to keep her hair down, and doesn't put it up often if ever. Her hair is straight and silly, and no matter what it somehow never looks messy even in battle.

Eye color: Light blue

Height: 5'1

Skin tone: She is not super tan, or super pale she has a normal skin tone.

Scars: None

Clothing information-

Training outfit: She wears a faded pink sleeveless shirt (I can't describe the color…some type of pink. A salmon color perhaps) that goes down to her waist. Her shirt is relatively low cut, but she has a sleeveless fishnet shirt under it. There are some black vertical lines going down the shirt (It kind of looks like a robe…oh whatever you will see it, I have a picture ha ha) around her stomach she has a black wrap. She has arm wormers on her forearms…aka detachable sleeves? Ha ha whatever. Anyway they are the same faded pink as her shirt, and they have black trimming. She has black bracelets on each arm. She wears mini jean shorts under her shirt. She then has dark blue ninja…boots? They go up to her knees. Her finger and toe nails are painted black. Her headband is dark blue and placed like Sakura's headband is.

Mission outfit: Same thing as her Training outfit but she carries a light blue back pack with her if it is going to be a long mission.

Normal clothing style: When she isn't working, she likes to wear colorful clothing. Bright, neon colors. A lot of pink, purple and blue. She doesn't seem to like colors like gray or black or white as much on herself. She likes a lot of textures and patterns. She goes for tank tops or tee shirts. She hates long sleeves. She loves shorts, but doesn't wear skirts often if at all. She likes short or pants. Her clothing is always bright, bubbly and cute. She wears A LOT of accessories.

Accessories: She adores accessories. She likes hats, ties, necklaces, chokers, bracelets, gloves, leg warmers, arm warmers, detachable sleeves, bracelets, earrings, hair ornaments, bows, rings…you name it, and she probably has one if not several of it. She is always wearing SOMETHING.

Piercings: Heidi has her ears pierced once on each ear.

Tattoos: She has the kanji symbol for "forever" on her left shoulder. It has always been there so she considers it a birthmark.

Headband placement: Around the top of her head like Sakura's headband. Her headband has the leaf village symbol on it.

Current Ninja information-

Ninja rank: Genin

Team: She is on a three man squad with Violet and a boy named Montaro Kiyashi

Fighting style: She uses her Kekkei Genkai A lot. She depends on it for survival and it is always activated. She physically is very strong and she is also quick on her feet so she uses a lot of Taijutsu. She is not good with Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. She has no healing abilities (on other people) but she is very good at using weapons. She carries all types with her and she has good aim. The only real jutsu she ever uses is the substitution jutsu and the shadow clowns. She makes a lot of traps.

Preferred ninja weapon: She uses nets, kunai, shuriken, metal wires, flash bombs, Makibishi, senbon, Poison smoke bombs, and her Tanto. She is very good with setting traps, making battle easy for her most of the time.

Kekkei Genkai: Her Kekkei Genkai is called "Junsui-chi" meaning "Pure" or "Clean" blood. This Kekkei Genkai affects the veins in the uses body giving them a few advantages. They have extra white blood cells and a high immune system making the user hardly ever get sick or infections. If Heidi got a cold, which is very rare, it will only last a day or two. She doesn't have to worry as much about open wounds because they won't get infected. Another benefit of Junsui-chi is that she has amazing healing abilities. Wounds and scars will heal much faster (Like Naruto) it eases pain. Heidi is very pain resistant and can keep walking even with deep wounds. This Kekkei Genkai also makes the user immune to most poisons and even if they aren't immune to a certain type, the affects are less severe. Heidi always has her Kekkei Genkai in affect. This Kekkei Genkai was a trait only in one clan but that clan was said to die out years ago. Heidi and Violet are now the only ones alive with this Kekkei Genkai.

Main element: None, she doesn't use much elemental chakra

Demon: None

Past: Heidi lived in a normal world like yours our mine. She lost her friend Lesley Nelson who died in a house fire when Heidi was seven. A week later another friend named Isaac Peterson died from cancer. Heidi…well back then her name was Sid…she was Just a little girl and it was hard for her to understand. Sid had a loving mother, father, and two sisters…they all tried to help her threw it. The only ones who could really understand was Sid's best friends Serenity and Carter. Slowly, but surly Sid got better. She soon moved on from her lost and things were good again. But on her tenth birthday her parents died in a plane crash. Things got worse because Sid not only lost her parents but now she didn't have a home. She and her two older sisters lived with their aunt. Around the age of twelve Sid's aunt died from a heart attack. Destinee and Brooke were her only family left. Sid's older sister was eighteen and we all moved into a small apartment building, the same building her friends lived in. Sid was happy…but not even a year later Brooke was killed. Sid by now had very bad emotional issues and the only one who could make her smile was Serenity. A month later Sid came home from school to find her sister had died…she overdosed on her antidepressants and it was all over. Sid was all alone with no home. Serenity convinced her parents to take her in so Sid had somewhere to go. Finally Sid began to heal. She was part of a happy family. She had someone like a sister, she had people who were like her parents…and nothing bad happened for the next few years…until Sid was about eighteen, soon to be nineteen. Her friend carter Shot and killed Serenity and then killed himself. Sid was pushed over the line and jumped out of her apartment building window. Sid died knowing she made a mistake. Everything went black until Sid heard a voice ask is she wanted one more chance. Now Sid is in a new world as a ninja in the body of a twelve year old…Heidi.

Village: The village hidden in the leaves.

Clan: None

Sensei: A woman named Akane Fujioka

Personal information-

Personality (good and bad traits): Heidi is a hyper girl that always has energy. She can never sit still and she has to always be doing something. She is always running about and she just never seems to get tired. She is easily entertained and amused. She loves jokes, and is always goofing around. She doesn't know how to act serious and she is very childish. Heidi is never bored. She is a hard worker and never gives up. She has high self confidence and is proud of who she is. She can come off as rude or cocky at times. She may seem over confident and she doesn't always think before she does some things. She actually is a nice girl who loves to smile and have fun. She is very sneaky and sly, and is smarter then she looks.

Hobbies: She likes to collect weapons of all kinds, Collecting accessories and jewelry, Swim, Dancing, Singing, training, fighting.

Best friend: Violet

Favorite color: Pink

Favorite animal: She likes dogs.

Favorite movie: Too many to pick. She likes comedies.

Favorite book: No favorite book either. She likes comic books or manga.

Favorite song: "Just dance" by Lady Gaga.

Favorite food: She likes barbequed chicken

Role model: Gina, Daiki, and Violet.

Fears: Spiders

Goals: Going home, fixing mistakes, protecting Violet.

-

-

Alrighty. Sorry that was sooo fuckin long. Alright, uhm…well here is some information on Violet who is Heidi's best friend and team mate.

-

-

Basic information-

First name: Violet

Last name: None

Gender: Female

Age: She is stuck in a twelve year olds body

Birthday: January 23

Blood type: A-

Physical Information-

Hair color: Sky blue (Natural color)

Hair style: She has hair that goes down to her shoulders. She always has it up, and the only time she lets it down is when she needs to dress up for something fancy. Her hair is always kept in low pig tails. She likes to braid them when she has extra time in the morning, but when she doesn't she just keeps them as pigtails. Her bangs cover her left eye and go down far, covering much of her face.

Eye color: Violet.

Height: 4'11

Skin tone: Pale

Scars: None

Clothing information-

Training outfit: Violet has a violet sleeveless top that starts at her upper chest and goes down. It is more of a dress, because it goes down past her hips. At her waist the sides of the shirt have slits. Under the shirt she wears a pair of dark blue shorts that stop above her knees. Under her shirt she has a fishnet tee shirt. She has long violet gloves on both arms that start above her shoulders and go down to her hand. They are…mostly fingerless gloves, but the end of the glove wraps around her middle finger. She has a long, dark blue belt wrapped around her waist. She has violet leg warmers that start a little under the knee and work down to her ankles. The leg warmers have dark blue trimming. She has dark blue ninja sandals. Her nails are painted black. Her headband is dark blue and wrapped like a classic headband.

Mission outfit: Same thing as her Training outfit but she carries a black bag with her that holds medicine and other ninja equipment in it.

Normal clothing style: Violet likes dresses and skirts so that is what she normally wears. Long, flowy skirts and dresses with frill and ruffles. She like more faded and dark colors, saying she doesn't need to stand out as much. She will wear pants and shorts and tee shirts, but she likes to dress up a little more. Normally it's a long skirt with a tank top. She goes for solids and she doesn't like patters on herself.

Accessories: She isn't as big of a fan as Heidi is, but she likes gloves, hats and leg warmers. She doesn't wear much jewelry, but she has a necklace that Daiki gave to her that she never takes off. It has a powerful ability that lets her barrow his Kekkei Genkai.

Piercings: None.

Tattoos: She also has the kanji symbol for "forever" on her left shoulder. It has always been there so she considers it a birthmark. She asked her trainers Gina and Daiki about it and they admitted they both had this birthmark also. Why, they did not mention.

Headband placement: On her forehead. Her headband has the leaf symbol on it.

Current Ninja information-

Ninja rank: Genin

Team: Violet is on a three man squad with Montaro and Heidi.

Fighting style: Like Heidi, Violet always has her Kekkei Genkai activated and depends on it. She is a pro medical ninja. She is poor in Ninjutsu and Tai jutsu. She is on the other hand, very good with Genjutsu. She and Heidi both hide how much chakra they have, so no one knows how strong they really are. Violet stays in the background most of the time and depends on Heidi to protect her because she is physically very weak. She also can use Daiki's abilities thanks to the necklace he gave her. When she uses the necklace she can see into a person's mind and she can see their weaknesses and fears. After knowing this information she can perform a Genjutsu to use what her victim fears most agents them.

Preferred ninja weapon: Her necklace, Kunai, Flash bombs

Kekkei Genkai: Same as Heidi. Although unlike Heidi, she is also good at healing others…not just herself.

Main element: None

Demon: None

Past: Violet was once known as Serenity Baker. She lived in a normal world like Heidi. She was a very quiet child. She had a loving mother, but her father was a little distant sometimes. She met Sid, Carter, Lesley, and Isaac in preschool. They were all very happy until Isaac had to start going to the hospital for cancer treatment. This was very hard on Lesley because she loved Isaac even at such a young age. She would talk about how they were going to grow up at have a family. Isaac wasn't getting better as the time went on and things got bad. He told Lesley he wasn't going to make it. Soon after Lesley died in a house fire. A week after that Isaac was taken off life support. Sid and Lesley were best friends so this hit her real hard and Serenity knew she had to be there for her. Time went on and Sid started getting better and now she and Serenity were best friends. Then Sid's parents died on a trip and Sid had to move away. Serenity and Sid talked on the phone every day along with Carter. The three of them needed each other and it was hard for Serenity and Sid being away from each other. Two years after Sid moved, her sister bought an apartment in the building Serenity and Carter had been living in. The three were together again. Serenity told carter how much she cared about him and the two got together. Everything was good but poor…poor Sid then lost her sisters. Serenity knew she couldn't live on her own so she begged her mom and dad to let her stay with them. They agreed and after that Sid had a home, a family again. Life was wonderful and peaceful again. Sid got better and could smile like she always had. Carter and Serenity were still together and strong. The three were the best friends and were always there for each other. The three were in their last year of high school when carter walked in on serenity kissing another man. He ran away while Sid tried to get the truth from Serenity when she found out the boy was kissing Serenity agents her will. Things when downhill when Serenity tried to explain to Carter. He shot serenity, killed himself then Sid committed suicide. After Serenity died she heard a voice ask her if she wanted one more chance. Serenity accepted the offer and is now in a whole new world with her friend Sid…now known as Heidi. Serenity was given the name Violet. Now the two had new bodies, new lives, new identities…they even had a whole new world. Now they must make things right again, together.

Village: The village hidden in the leaves.

Clan: None

Sensei: Akane Fujioka

Personal information-

Personality (good and bad traits): Violet is a small, timid girl. She is easily frightened and she is teased a lot. She is soft spoken and she tends to mumble her words, making her hard to understand. She tends to hid behind Heidi, whispering things to her. She is almost always blushing and is easily embarrassed. She is always fidgeting with her hair, hands, or something. She doesn't keep eye contact and lets people insult her. She doesn't know how to stand up for herself. She is very similar to Hinata; the only difference personality wise is the speech. Violet does not stutter like Hinata tends to do, but she is quiet. She is extremely shy but she is a sweet girl. She is very kind and caring. She would give her life for her friends, especially Heidi. She fades into the background most of the time. Many think she is weak but if you're caught in one of her Genjutsu you're done for. She is smart, always thinking ahead.

Hobbies: Training, studying, reading, poems, making medicine, making antidotes to poisons, Playing the violin, gardening.

Best friend: Heidi

Favorite color: Violet, dark purple, and blue.

Favorite animal: Cats, dogs.

Favorite movie: Romantic movies. None in particular.

Favorite book: The notebook.

Favorite song: "Suddenly I see" by KT Tunstall.

Favorite food: Spinach, healthy food.

Role model: Heidi, Gina, Daiki.

Fears: Snakes, clowns, needles, bats, blood, fighting, death, spiders, scary movies, ghosts, vampires, monsters, heights, fire, pretty much every classic fear…

Goals: To protect Heidi, to break out of her shell, to become strong, to go home.

-

-

Sweet! Thanks for reading! :) I hope it sounds good. Please tell me how my characters sound. Well, thank you guys! Byeee. :)


	2. Chapter one: I'm not a kid anymore

_**Crimson Warrior chapter one: I'm not a kid anymore**_

READ THIS!!! Hello! This is my new Akatsuki story. It's called Crimson Warrior. This is the first chapter! Yay!! Ohh and if you have read my Akatsuki personalized quiz, you will recognize the character. WARNING: This story has a mature rating due to strong language, violence, alcohol use, Mild sexual theme, use of blood/gore, and mild drug abuse. Not all chapters in this story will violate all of these themes, but you have been warned. STOPILER WARNING: this story does take place in the anime Naruto. This does spoil certain details. You have been warned; please don't send me hate mail because I DID warn you. ONE MORE THING: This story is a sequel to my story "One Last Chance." But I must mention this is not the same main characters, it has a different plot, and that is why I am writing them at the same time. Be warned though, this IS the second story. DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto. I own certain characters that I have made up. I did create this story on my own. You are not allowed to copy this story, or any of my characters. Sorry, I had to clear things up otherwise I'll get a shit load of hate mail. If you have any questions, comments, advice, or concerns…please feel free to contact me using quizilla messaging or by emailing me at

Hey, did you read the Memo (AKA THE ABOVE PARAGRAPH)? If not please do so now. I do have important information in it. :) Picture at the end of that chapter by the way! Alrighty, if you have read the memo, go ahead and read the rest now. Thank you!! :3

-

-

"Hey Chi-Chi-chan. You almost ready or what?" Emiko asked coming inside my room. She stood with her hands on her hip staring at me from the door way. "Emi-chan…keep it down." I said with a stern look. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked around. She then crept up beside me can went to whisper in my ear. I leaned in to hear her. "Chihiro…He's not here!" She yelled. I giggled at her and shrugged. "Right right sorry Emi-chan." I said with a smile. She shook her head as she plopped down onto the bed. "Whatever, you knew that he was gone. You sent him to go get dinner." She said eyeing my bag. I was finishing up with packing and smiled up at her. "True…but be patient. We have time…" I said zipping up my bag. "Yeah I know we have time…but I want to go!" Emiko said with a excited smile. She reached over and laid her hand on Ichigo's head.

He looked up at her with what looked like a smile. "Where is haze?" I asked lifting my bag from my bed and tossing it over by the window. "Haze! Come here girl!" Emiko yelled. Within a second her partner Haze scurried into the room with a playful bark. Emiko rubbed Haze on the head with a giggle. "I guess that means…your really going then." I heard a rough voice say. I turned to the door where my Obaasan stood. I smiled at her with sad eyes. "Yes Obaasan I told you…we're serious. This isn't something we can flake out on." I said standing up from the side of my bed. "I know…I just don't want you two getting hurt…" The old woman said. Her eyes stared into mine, and I felt like she was staring right threw me. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Oh Obaasan you worry too much. Were not babies!" Emiko said with a bored look. I nodded in agreement. It was true, I was almost eighteen. Obaasan stared at me still without even blinking. "Obaasan…listen to me." I said in a quiet voice. "If we don't come back…" I started but as I knew Obaasan shook her head. "You're not going. Not if you're doubting you two will be safe." She said with a concerned look. Emiko stared at me then Obaasan, but she stayed silent. "Obaasan…I'm not a kid anymore." I said with my sad little smile. Her eyes seemed to sadden at my words and her unsure face stayed the same. "No matter what you say, I'm going. We are leaving. And you should be supporting us." I said clenching my fists. The room was tense as I stood before my Obaasan. "I don't want to die…so you have to understand…" I said unclenching my fists. Her eyes sadden more and more as she shook her head.

"Chihiro-chan, I can take care of you here! Please, you two don't have to go…" She said with a stutter. I smiled more at her and gave her a tight hug. "Obaasan…" I said to the woman. She returned the hug as we stood in the door way. "We can't stay here forever…I'm so sorry but…I don't have a choice." I said sadly. I looked up at her and she finally seemed to understand. She sighed, and then nodded. Her eyes were still sad but she knew this wasn't something I could avoid. Emiko stood up on my bed and stretched. She then jumped onto the floor and hugged us while screaming "Group hug!" and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm really going to miss you girls…" Obaasan said sadly ruffling our hair. I giggled as Emiko whined and slicked her hair back. Obaasan smiled at us and gave us both another hug. "Just be safe and take care of each other." She said seriously. "Don't worry Grandma! I'm not a kid anymore either. I'll take care of Chi-chi-chan." Emiko said wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks Emi-chan. You know…you don't have to come…it might not be safe for you." I said frowning. She sighed at me with a disappointed look. "And what kind of cousin would I be then? Letting you go out on your own! Don't even say that little Chi-chi-chan." She said rolling her eyes. I smiled at her; she seemed more like my sister then my cousin. I shook my head and sighed. "We…have to go." I said looking outside the window. Ko would be back soon. "I thought we had all the time in the world?" Emiko said grabbing her bags. "Ko-kun should be back soon…" I reminded her. She groaned at me. "Why are you so worried about Ko-kun? He'll understand right?" She asked opening the window. It was cold outside, and the sky was pitching black. "No he won't Emiko-chan…He could never understand." I said as I also picked up my bags. "But he will be upset if you don't say goodbye…" Obaasan said sadly. I turned back to her and stared at the ground. "I know…but trying to get him to understand why were leaving again…It would just be more painful." I stated sadly. She nodded, knowing it was true.

"Well then…I guess this is it…" I said as stood at the front door. Obaasan smiled at us. "Ichigo-kun! Haze-chan! Come here!" Emiko yelled. The two came rushing from upstairs. I felt my heart ache as I stood their face to face with Obaasan. I may never see her again…I bowed to her, along with Emiko. "Thank you for everything you have done for us." Emiko said sadly. "Yes…we are forever grateful Obaasan. And don't worry; we will try to come visit." I said with a shaky voice. "Yes dears, please do. And no…I should thank you for being here for so long…I'll miss you." Obaasan whispered. I smiled at her. "We will too!" Emiko said. "Good bye girls." Obaasan said with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. I waved along with Emiko as we went outside. The cold wind blew and the sky was filled with beautiful stars. "Bye Obaasan!" We yelled as Emiko climbed onto Haze's back and I climbed onto Ichigo's back. "Alrighty, lead the way Ichigo." I said rubbing his head. He barked, and we took off into the night. I looked over my shoulder to see Obaasan waving to us from the open doorway. I waved back once more and then turned to face Emiko.

"Are you scared?" Emiko yelled. I shook my head and smiled. "Never! I'm excited!" I exclaimed. She smirked at me and rolled her eyes. The cool air whipped at our faces, as we held onto Haze and Ichigo for dear life. "So Chi-chi-chan…you know where were heading right?" Emiko asked. I laughed and looked over at my friend. "You remember the Akatsuki right?" I asked smirking over at her. Emiko gasped and looked over to me. "What? Those creepy ass fuckers with the cloaks? The ones from that dream?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, we have some unfinished business there." I said with a growing smirk. She tilted her head innocently. "You want to join them to get it back?" she asked. "Yes. As long as Pein remembers who the hell he is dealing with…this will be easy." I said with an evil smile. We both laughed as we rode through the night. "So…why else are we going there? Is it really just to get our memory back?" Emiko asked suspiciously. I shook my head. "No way. Were there on other business too." I said. "Well then spit it out! Why the hell are we joining the Akatsuki?" she asked. I smiled back at her. I put my index finger on my lips. "Shhh, it's a secret." I said with a wink. "Fuck you!" Emiko said with a frown. I giggled as she crossed her arms and pouted like a puppy. "Oh calm down silly. Look, were almost there." I said as we approached a small river.

From across the river we could see two shadow like figures. I slid down and off of Ichigo. "Leader-sama…you were expecting us?" I asked with a smile. "You two are early." He said simply, ignoring my question. "Yeah sorry about that dude." Emiko said with an easy going smile. "Hm…well, are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked. "Hell yeah! I'm pumped!" Emiko yelled with a laugh. "Yes leader-sama." I said calmly. "Good…oh and you remember our deal right?" he asked. I looked over at Emiko and smiled. "Yes. No one will ever know who we even are." I said with a smirk as Emiko and I preformed hand signs. Smoke surrounded us as we casted our jutsu. "Very good, welcome to the Akatsuki…Keita Hamazaki and Shiro Hamazaki." Pein said with a smirk. When the smoke cleared, our transformation technique was a success and I examined Emiko…I mean Shiro. "Not too bad Keita-kun! You're getting better at that!" Shiro said with a smirk. "Oh! Really? Thanks!" I spoke. "Alright you two come here and wait with Konan-san. I'm going to go inform the others to report here." Pein said as he disappeared.

We drew the chakra to our feet as Shiro and I ran across the river. Haze and Ichigo followed, barking happily. I deactivated the jutsu, and tackled konan to the ground. "Konan-chan! I'm happy to see you again." I said smiling. "Chihiro-san…Emiko-san. It's nice to see you too but let go." Konan said with a laugh as she pushed me off. "Uhm…so I know this chick?" Emiko…aka Shiro asked. "Ah, you are still having memory problems? It's alright; things will come back to you." Konan said with a smile. "Konan you have to call Emi-chan and me Keita and Shiro!" I said performing hand signs. With a poof of smoke I was back to looking like Keita Hamazaki instead of myself. "That might take some getting used to…" Konan said. I nodded at her, it was hard not responding to Chihiro but to Keita. Same thing went for Emiko…it was going to take time to get used to it. "Are you two ready for your fight?" Konan asked. "They better be, the others are reporting here now." Pein said walking over to us. "Don't worry, we will be!" Emiko said punching the air. I laughed as the others came outside.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Pein asked. The others lined up around "Shiro" and me. They all seemed…annoyed and confused. I had never met them as far as I have gathered from getting my memory back…but I did know one. His red eyes…it was the Sharinggan. The raven haired man, the only one who seemed indifferent to this whole thing…must have been the Uchiha. There were six men in all. One had silver hair, and I knew one thing about him…he was a Jashinist. Then there was a man with blue skin, and sharp looking teeth. He reminded me of some fish like animal. Then there was a younger boy…or…I think I thought he was a boy…he was blond with long, pretty hair. Then another boy who looked younger than the others was there, he had red hair and an annoyed look. Last was a man who has his face covered, and all I could see was his strange eyes. The group examined us with curiosity.

"Everyone, this is Keita and Shiro Hamazaki. They are both going to be joining the Akatsuki." Pein said with his normal, stern voice. Suddenly the silver haired man laughed, turning everyone's eyes to him. "Is something funny?" Shiro asked with a glare. "You must be joking leader! These little brats? Are you fuckin' serious!?" He asked laughing evilly. "Shut the fuck up you bastard!" Shiro yelled. "Calm down…" I whispered to Emiko…or Shiro. "What did you say to me you little fucker!?" Hidan hissed and I grabbed onto Shiro who was about to charge at the man. "Shut up Hidan. This is serious, I'm not joking." Pein said to Hidan. "Leader-sama…we don't have any more rings." The man with red hair said. "I understand but these two are necessary to my intentions." Pein said. "Leader-sama un! This isn't fair, they are just children yeah." The blond man said. "Oh please, I'm probably older then you!" Shiro said rolling…her…eyes.

"Enough. Shiro quit complaining and let me handle this." Pein said with a look of warning. "Oh ok fine, then stop talking about us like were not even here!" She snapped back as Pein held up his hand to silence her. Emi frowned at me and I motioned for her to be quiet. "They are strong. To prove it…Sasori and Deidara…you will fight Keita. Hidan and Kakuzu you will fight Shiro. Then if they both win their battles, they will fight Itachi and Kisame together…if they win, then they are in…no more questions. Understand?" Pein asked. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to see if Emiko and I were really ready to take control…fine. I was ready. "Oh sounds fun!" Shiro cheered pumping…his fists in the air. "Hahaha, are you fuckin' insane leader!? You want them dead!?" Hidan yelled laughing hysterically. "Hidan is right leader un, they don't stand a chance against one of us let alone two of us at once yeah…by themselves un!" Deidara said shocked. "What are you a couple of whining pu-" Shiro screamed as I covered his moth. "Shhh, you're gonna piss them off silly!" I whispered.

"Ha-ha, I'll fucking kill you! Bring it on!" Hidan yelled pulling out his scythe. "Hidan calm down. Keita will fight Sasori and Deidara first. While they fight you will all go to the sides to give them room. Then after the fight Shiro will fight Kakuzu and Hidan. Then if they both win their fights, they will fight Itachi and Kisame together. Everyone get it?" Pein asked everyone. "Fine…it's their funeral." Hidan hissed. Everyone agreed to the rules. "Oh and feel free to kill them…But Keita and Shiro, you are not allowed to kill any of the Akatsuki members." Pein said suddenly with a growing smirk. That seemed to catch everyone's attention…even Itachi. "Really yeah!?" Deidara yelled with shock. "Yes. Any more questions?" Pein asked. "Yeah! I have a fucking question. What are you thinking!? Do you want them to die!?" Hidan said looking rather amused. "Try to kill them if you can." Pein said, obviously challenging Hidan.

"Alright everyone step to the side excluding Keita-san, Deidara-san, and Sasori-san." Konan said from the shadows. Everyone cleared out and while they did so Shiro was screaming things like "Go get them!" and stuff. Ichigo stepped onto the field with me. "Hello Sasori-san…Deidara-san." I said as I stood across from them. "What un?" Deidara asked as I smiled at him. "It is very nice to meet you." I said with a kind look. Deidara seemed…confused. The other man…Sasori was examining me. "It is an honor to battle you…I hope you do not mind if I use my friend here…" I said glancing down at Ichigo. "Well…well no I guess yeah." Deidara said giving me a strange expression. "Oh good! Thank you. Well good luck in the battle my friends." I said with a bow. Ok I was obvious scaring that Deidara boy…Even Sasori looked a little unsure. "Well let the battle begin…!" Konan yelled out.

-

-

So, thank you for reading chapter one of Crimson Warrior. I really hope you liked it, and please message/email me about your thoughts. Also, it would be awesome if you could rate. 3 Not too bad for a first chapter huh? Tell me if it can be improved! Thank you. Oh, and as promised here is a picture of Keita Hamazaki, the boy Chihiro is impersonating...and Shiro Hamazaki, the boy Emiko is impersonating. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter two: I won't surrender

_**Crimson Warrior chapter two: I won't surrender**_

READ THIS!!! Hello! This is my new Akatsuki story. It's called Crimson Warrior. This is the second chapter! Yay!! Ohh and if you have read my Akatsuki personalized quiz, you will recognize the character. WARNING: This story has a mature rating due to strong language, violence, alcohol use, Mild sexual theme, use of blood/gore, and mild drug abuse. Not all chapters in this story will violate all of these themes, but you have been warned. STOPILER WARNING: this story does take place in the anime Naruto. This does spoil certain details. You have been warned; please don't send me hate mail because I DID warn you. ONE MORE THING: This story is a sequel to my story "One Last Chance." But I must mention this is not the same main characters, it has a different plot, and that is why I am writing them at the same time. Be warned though, this IS the second story. DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto. I own certain characters that I have made up. I did create this story on my own. You are not allowed to copy this story, or any of my characters. Sorry, I had to clear things up otherwise I'll get a shit load of hate mail. If you have any questions, comments, advice, or concerns…please feel free to contact me using Quizilla messaging or by emailing me at

Hey, did you read the Memo (AKA THE ABOVE PARAGRAPH)? If not please do so now. I do have important information in it. :) Picture at the end of that chapter by the way! Alrighty, if you have read the memo, go ahead and read the rest now. Thank you!! :3

-

-

"Let the battle begin!" Konan yelled out. This was my fight. "Go get em' Keita-kun! Kick their lousy asses!" Emiko…or Shiro-kun yelled. I stayed still, examining Sasori and Deidara. Deidara pulled out something…clay. I watched as he began to shape the clay. "Come on, we don't have all day." Sasori hissed pulling out a puppet like figure. I took a step or two back. "I apologize." I said taking another step back. Shiro and I had to fight the Akatsuki members to see if we could join…awesome. I couldn't even fight on my own…not if I couldn't kill a person…by the time I weakend them down without killing them…I would be done for. Well, I guess that leaves me one choice. Better finish this off quickly.

"Ichigo-kun…I want you to go wait by the sides. If it looks like I need help, then come out. Alright?" I asked. Ichigo whimpered slightly at the mention of him having to wait on the sidelines. I rubbed his head and smiled at him. "Ichigo, it's alright. I'll be fine." I said with a reassuring smile. Ichigo slowly and hesitantly made his way over to the side lines. I watched him for a moment before I turned to my opponents. I took a deep breath and smiled at them. "I'm ready whenever you two are…" I said holing my hands in front of my face, ready to perform hand signs. "You sure your ready kid un?" Deidara asked. I laughed lightly then nodded. "Yeah I am. Come on! Fight me." I said smugly.

Deidara began to through his little creations at me. "What do these do then?" I ask stepping out of the way. "Art is a bang un!" He yelled. Right when he said bang they exploded. "So…bombs…" I said running away from the explosion. "Cool!" Emiko…er scratch that. Shiro yelled. "Who's side are you on?" I asked running away from Deidara and his explosions. "I don't know, do something impressive." Shiro said crossing his arms. And he was supposed to be my number one fan. I preformed hand signs and casted a jutsu. Ice formed around Sasori's feet. "Who the fuck are you aiming for!?" Shiro asked. I smirked at him. "Damn it…Deidara get me out of here." Sasori said trying to move. Deidara turned to his friend and the ice slowly moved its way up his legs. "Hold on Sasori-Danna yeah!" Deidara yelled as I pulled out several kunai. Before he could even move I attached explosive tags to the Kunai and threw them right for Deidara and Sasori.

"Look out you fool!" Sasori yelled. He moved his puppet in front of him as Deidara turned. All kunai hit the ground right in front of Deidara and went off at once. "Damn it Keita-kun! Where is your aim!?" Shiro yelled. I sighed and turned back. "I can't kill them remember?" I said to my friend. "This is no fun…" Shiro pouted. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Deidara and Sasori. Sasori seemed fine, other than the ice traveling farther and farther up his body. Deidara on the other hand has looked better. "Damn it!" Deidara said as he sat up. The explosion had knocked him pretty far back, past Sasori. I walked up to them. "Do you two give up?" I asked. Sasori had that same, emotionless look in his eyes but I could tell by his body movements he was panicking a little as the ice continued to consume his body.

Deidara stood up and laughed. "Never yeah!" He yelled. A large, clay bird came flying out of the sky. It was pretty big I will admit. I watched it circle us. "Going to fly away Deidara-san? What about Sasori-san?" I asked walking up to the puppet man. He no longer had use of his arms because his hands were frozen to his sides. Deidara seemed pissed as I stared at him. Deidara threw Bombs at me and Sasori. "Are you insane?" I asked looking at the bombs that lay before me. "Free him or you lose the battle un! If Sasori dies, you're out anyway yeah!" He yelled. Ohh…he was trying to get me to free his partner by using the fact I will lose if he dies. "Interesting thought Deidara-san but…you see, I won't be the one who killed Sasori-san." I said. He wouldn't kill his own partner right?

Deidara looked up at leader. He did not move or say anything…so he isn't going to tell us who would lose if Deidara detonated the bombs. On one hand, they are his bombs…but I would be the one who didn't free him…hum. "I'll take the chance then yeah! Free Danna or die un!" He yelled. "You're lying. I won't set him free…but you better do something Deidara-san…the ice isn't stopping even when we talk…your running out of time." I said Sasori was glaring at Deidara. "Don't use your bombs on me you idiot." Sasori said with an annoyed look. "This is getting interesting…but I know Keita-kun. Too good hearted to trust Deidara to spare Sasori. He will set him free." Shiro said to the other members on the sidelines.

"Fine! Then you're dead! Art is a bang!" Deidara yelled as I gasped. I preformed a jutsu right as he said bang. Smoke covered the field as all of Deidara's bombs went off. "Keita-kun! Are you alright Keita-kun!?" Shiro yelled as the smoke began to clear. Around where Sasori had been has a wall of earth surrounding him. "Holy shit…he protected the puppet freak but not himself?" Shiro muttered. "Hm…he's history yeah!" Deidara cheered. Without a warning Ichigo jumped on Deidara from behind. "What un!?" Deidara yelled as he hit the ground. Ichigo growled at the blond man and started to bite and scratch him. "Get off of me, the fights over yeah!" Deidara yelled trying to push him off. Ichigo scratched him right on the face. "Oww! Get off damn it un!" He yelled pushing Ichigo off.

"I don't think the fights over yet Deidara-san." I said to him. He looked around as Ichigo Started to back up. "No way un! Where the hell are you yeah!?" Deidara yelled. The wall around Sasori Crumbled to bits. I stood in it with an unconscious Sasori. "Because you ignored your team mate he was consumed by ice, and almost died." I said dusting myself off. "Damn it yeah…" Deidara said looking at his team mate. "You're lucky I decided to save him and not just myself." I said crossing my arms. "Shut up yeah!" Deidara barked. "Sasori is out of the battle. Do you two wish to continue?" Pein asked. "Only if Deidara-san does not wish to fight any more. I won't surrender." I said. "No way! I'm not done with you yet un!" Deidara yelled as his bird flew down. "Fine, continue the battle." Pein said.

"Move Sasori-san off the field Ichigo-kun." I said looking up at Deidara who was climbing onto his bird. Ichigo barked in reply and ran to Sasori. I lifted the puppet man onto Ichigo's back and Ichigo ran to where Shiro and the others were waiting. "Well…if you really want to keep going…it will once again be an honor to fight you." I said with another bow. Deidara's bird flew into the air. "Whatever yeah! I'll get you this time." He yelled preparing to throw more bombs. I preformed a few hand signs and shot flames at the bird. One of them hit, but barely. I was afraid the bird would crash and Deidara wouldn't be able get away. Deidara threw bombs down at me as I preformed more hand signs. Right before they hit I summoned another wall of rock and earth to protect myself. More and more bombs fell, and it was hard to keep up my shield.

"Come on Keita-kun! You can do better than that!" Shiro yelled. I looked over at my friend and rolled my eyes. "Fuck this Keita-kun! Don't go easy on this guy!" Shiro said. "Shut up Shiro-kun, I can't kill him!" I yelled as more bombs hit my shield. I got several kunai and attached Exploding tags to the ends. I preformed several hand signs and made chunks of rock fly up at him, right after I threw my Kunai. His bird was able to dodge the rocks but not the kunai hidden in them. One hit the bird's neck. "Shit un!" Deidara said as his bird did a nose dive. He jumped off the bird and threw several bombs at me. I brought up another rock shield and preformed a new jutsu.

Vines exploded from the ground and wrapped around Deidara's Legs and arms. "What yeah!? What is this!?" He yelled. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Your trapped Deidara-san." I said sitting on the ground in front of him. "This isn't over un!" He yelled trying to break him arms free. "Sorry Deidara-san…" I said with a frown. "The battle is over Deidara. Keita Hamazaki, you win." Pein said from the shadows. "Yes! You fuckin' rock Keita-kun!" Shiro yelled running up to me. I smiled up at him and nodded. "Thanks…and Deidara-san?" I said looking at the blond. His pride was obviously bruised. "What un?" He said with a glare. "You're the only person who ever made me panic that much…it was an exciting battle. Thank you." I said bowing my head and releasing him from the vines. "Uh…yeah un." He said giving me a strange look. I smiled at him…I hoped he wasn't angry. I put my hand over my heart. Wow…he really did scare me a few times…my heart was out of control.

"Wait a minute you SAVED that Sasori guy! You never save people. NEVER." Shiro yelled at me. I gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "You don't save people!" Shiro yelled. "That's not true, and I didn't have a choice of saving Sasori-san. He would have died." I said to my friend. "No fair! You don't ever save me!!" Shiro pouted sticking out his lip. He was acting like…a little girl. I stared at him for a moment. "Yes…because you never need to be saved. You can walk away from a fight without an arm and be fine!" I said with a laugh. "Shut up! You don't ever save me, and all the sudden you are willing to save strangers? Strangers you're fighting?" She asked.

"How many times have I reattached that arm of yours for you?" I asked. He froze and looked down at his right arm. "I…I don't know." Shiro said sounding embarrassed. I laughed at him as he crossed his arms and pouted again. "Don't laugh at me! If you would save me then I wouldn't need my arm attached." Shiro pointed out. "Shiro-kun…I could just not reattach you arm for you. Matter of fact, I could stop healing you all together." I said with an evil smile. "No way! You're not serious are you!?" Shiro yelled as I shrugged. "I don't know Shiro-kun…ask me next time you lose your arm or a leg." I said with a smile. "Damn it Keita-kun if you leave me armless OR legless I'll kick your mother fucking ass, I kid you not!" Shiro yelled. "I would like to see you try kicking my butt without an arm or a leg." I said rolling my eyes. We both laughed at the thought.

"Alright…Deidara and Keita move to the side. It is Shiro fighting Hidan and Kakuzu now." Pein said with an amused tone to his voice. "Fuck yes! Finally! I can't wait to show up that silver haired freak!" Shiro said helping me up. "Emiko-chan…" I whispered in her ear. "Don't call me that! It's Shiro for now remember?" 'Shiro' said glancing around. I pulled him closer. "Be careful with these two…the one with silver hair is-" I said before Deidara grabbed my arm. "Come on un! Leader-Sama said to clear out yeah." Deidara said. Oh no…she didn't know about the Jashinist. She…erm…he waved at me as Deidara dragged me away. "No Shiro-kun you don't get it…" I said looking back. She held her hand up to her ear signaling she couldn't hear me. This was bad…

Shiro stood across from Hidan and Kakuzu. I sat by the others…my heart was pounding. "Why are you so worried kid?" The shark man…Kisame asked. I looked up at him and frowned. "Shiro…has no clue what that silver man is…" I said gripping at my arm. "Hidan-san?" Kisame asked. I nodded at him and frowned. "You mean you think you know what he is?" Kisame laughed. I nodded slowly as I looked at the two men. "Yes…The man with silver hair. I know exactly what he is." I said examining the figures. The other man too…I knew something was up with him. "Enlighten me. What is Hidan?" Kisame asked with a laugh. "That man…he is a Jashinist. He…he is immortal." I said clenching my fists. It was quiet for a moment as I pet Ichigo on the head. He was whimpering at me.

"But…how did you know that un?" Deidara asked shocked. I shook my head. Haze was well aware of the situation…I could tell by the way she faced the two men. "Haze-chan, relax. It's gonna be fine. I'll wipe the floor with these clowns!" Shiro said. Haze growled at Hidan and Kakuzu. "Go to the sidelines Haze-chan!" Shiro demanded as Haze reluctantly obeyed. "Please don't get too cocky Shiro-kun…" I muttered biting my lip. "So you understand…but why are you letting him fight?" Itachi Uchiha asked from the corner. "Because if Shiro-kun can understand what he is up against then it is all going to be fine…" I said taking a deep breath. I trusted Emiko…I knew…she had to be alright. I had faith in her. "Alright…Let the fight begin." Konan yelled and so the fight started.

-

-

So, thank you for reading chapter two of Crimson Warrior. I really hope you liked it, and please message/email me about your thoughts. Also, it would be awesome if you could rate. 3 Not too bad huh? Tell me if it can be improved! Thank you. Oh, and as promised here is a picture Keita Hamazaki (Person Chihiro is taking form of) in his little ninja/training outfit! Thanks 3


End file.
